Kentin
Ken, short for Kentin, seems very much in love and doesn't try to hide it. He's very nice and helpful, but a bit clingy. Ken is a friend of your Candy. In Episode one, Ken admits he transferred to Sweet Amoris to be with your Candy. In episode three, it is revealed Ken's father is in the military. He came to transfer Ken out of Sweet Amoris after hearing Amber and her friends were bullying him, and enrolls him into a military boot camp instead. He comes back at the end of Episode 12, looking completely different to his old self. It is revealed in Episode 13 that he is the one who kissed Amber. About * Ken was in the gardening club before leaving military school. *Throughout the military experience, one of Ken's traits never changed: He still loves cookies. It is revealed by ChiNoMiko the brand of cookies he eats in the game are none other than Prince De Lu Cookies. *Ken was — and still is — afraid of Castiel, even if he doesn't want to admit it. In Episode 13, he claims Castiel "is a wimp" compared to himself, but when Alexy tells Kentin that Castiel is behind him, Kentin gets so scared he almost falls. In Episode 18, when Kentin goes into a classroom and finds Castiel in there, he does a 180 turn in the other direction and leaves. *In Episode 14, he reveals he can play the flute, but not the guitar, since his father thinks it's for "delinquents" which he says is true when he sees Castiel. *In Episode 17, he reveals he may still be slightly obsessed with you or at the least still see you romantically. *In Episode 18, if your Candy choose the right outfit for your date with Kentin, after you get the illustration, it'll be revealed that he hasn't had his first real kiss (excluding the one from Amber, since it was a revenge kiss). It can obviously be assumed that he wants the kiss to be with your Candy. *Throughout the game prior to the point where Ken returns, he'll sometimes daydream whenever he has time, it'll be mostly likely about your Candy being his girlfriend. (Once or twice he will unknowingly react or move, believing that it is all a part of his daydream, and not reality.) History Appearance For the first three episodes, Ken is a very distinctive looking character and has the appearance of a stereotypical "dork" of the game. He was one of the few characters who weren't redrawn in 2011, and so his art style is noticeably different compared to the rest of the characters, having a bold layout. One of his most noticeable accessories are his glasses. His hair is brown and is in the style of a bowl cut, and he has freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose. Ken's pose is always with his arms open to Candy, as if preparing for a hug. He shows the most variety of facial emotions spanning from rivers of tears coming from under his glasses to large hearts showing up on his glasses. He has four expressions in total. When he comes back from military school, he appears very different. He's more muscular and has windblown brown hair that seems to stick out a bit. He grew several inches taller and appears to lean slightly to one side. He no longer has a constant smile upon his face. Instead of the thick glasses, he wears contacts that reveal his green eyes. He wears an open button up white shirt with a black muscle shirt underneath. From being in the military, he has dark green cargo pants and a dogtag necklace. He also wears black fingerless gloves. Personality Ken has a sweet and caring personality. He is in love with your Candy and has no trouble showing his affection. He offers your Candy cookies all the time and is willing to help her out and lend her money. He gives your Candy a teddy bear before leaving that she can put on the dresser in her room. Ken is very easy to get along with and tries to make friends whenever possible. When he comes back, he prefers to be addressed by his real name, Kentin. He says that Ken is a childish name, not wanting to be called Ken anymore. Deep down, he is still the same sweet Ken, but he appears more mature and more confident. If your Candy was mean to him before he left for military school, he is rude towards her, saying that she broke his heart. He even mentions that he should have done the same thing he did to Amber to her. If she bumps into him, he begins to apologize, but when he realizes it's her, he begins to get angry and tells her, "there is no need to apologize to a pest like you". If your Candy was kind to him, he still likes her, but he doesn't have an obsessive crush on her anymore. He tells your Candy that he still cares about her, but is not madly in love with her anymore, although he still has moments of the old Ken. Kentin kissed Amber at the end of episode twelve. In the beginning of episode thirteen, he told her that she "isn't the slightest bit cute," and a bad kisser for revenge, smashing the cell phone Amber gave him into pieces. As the story goes on, it's revealed that Kentin is "one of the few people who doesn't get upset when people poke fun at him" as your Candy puts it in Episode 18. He is shown to have a very tolerable personality, not getting too upset if someone like Alexy or Armin poke fun at him, or even your Candy. As of now, he has adopted a german shepherd puppy named Cookie whom appears in future episodes. Friends and Family Manon: In Episode 21 & 22, his parents come into the picture. One of them being Manon, his mother. Him and Manon appear to have a pretty close relationship, seeing as when Manon was speaking to the Candy's parents, she'd said he talks about her a lot, Also ending up in covering her mouth when she so casually speaks about it, indicating he is comfortable enough to speak and act freely with his mother. It is revealed in episode 21 that she was the one who raised him due to his father and his work. She's shown being quite motherly toward Kentin, and is shown to be very kind towards everyone. Giles: In Episode 21 & 22, his parents come into the picture. One of them being Giles, his father. Due to Giles being sent abroad on regularly missions, Kentin has hardly had time to see him, giving the impression that they might not be as close as Kentin is with his mother. It was because of Giles that Kentin was sent to Military School "to become a man" as it has been put in several ways. His father has been shown as the opposite of Manon, his wife. Being a bit harder on his son, but Giles stated that he was forced to because of Amber stealing his lunch money. The "Candy": It is already revealed above how if you are nice to him in the game, he's very nice to you, and is still considerably your friend, but doesn't have an obsessive crush on you anymore, but it is still noticeably there. But, again, if you were mean to him in the game, not caring about him going to Military school, he calls you a "pest" and whatnot. But, as the story within the game goes on, in Episode 17 (As already mentioned above) he admits at one point that he may still see you romantically, or still have a slight crush on you. Lysander: It would seem that as the story plays on, Lysander and Kentin become somewhat more acquainted, seeing as "Candy" might encounter the two of them talking together casually. Alexy & Armin: It is shown how Alexy has a crush on Kentin, always teasing him and being playful, but it's shown how Kentin gets a bit irritable about it at first. But that gradually changes throughout the storyline, he becomes slightly more tolerant of Alexy and his Brother Armin, and actually grow rather close along with Armin. Though, he still doesn't really like being teased by them. Emotions Kentin Kentin2 1.png Kentin2 2.png Kentin2 3.png Kentin2 4.png Kentin2 5.png Kentin2 6.png Kentin2 7.png Kentin2 8.png Kentin2 9.png Kentin2 10.png Kentin2 11.png Kentin2 12.png Kentin2 13.png Kentin2 14.png Kentin2 15.png Kentin2 16.png Kentin2 17.png Kentin2 MoneySuit 1.png Kentin2 MoneySuit 2.png Kentin2 MoneySuit 3.png Kentin2 MoneySuit 4.png Kentin2 WIPMoneySuit 1.png Kentin2 WIPMoneySuit 2.png Kentin2 WIPMoneySuit 3.png Kentin2 WIPMoneySuit 4.png Kentin2 18.png Illustrations Illustration-Episode1-Ken.jpg|Episode 1 Illustration-Episode2-Ken.jpg|Episode 2 Illustration-Episode13&14-Kentin.jpg|Episode 13 &14 Illustration-Episode15-Ken.jpg|Episode 15 Illustration-Episode16-Ken.jpg|Episode 16 Illustration-Episode17-Kentin&Nathaniel.jpg|Episode 17 Illustration-Episode18-Kentin.jpg|Episode 18 Illustration-Episode20-Kentin.jpg|Episode 20 Illustration-Episode20-Kentin2.jpg|Episode 20 Illustration-Episode21-Kentin.jpg|Episode 22 Illustration-Episode23-Kentin.jpg|Episode 23 Illustration-Episode24-Kentin.jpg|Episode 24 Illustration-Episode25-Kentin.jpg|Episode 25 Illustration-Episode26-Kentin.jpg|Episode 26 Illustration-Episode27-Ken and Priya.jpeg |Episode 27 Illustration-Episode28-Kentin.jpg|Episode 28 Illustration-Episode29-Kentin.jpg|Episode 29 Illustration-Episode Halloween2012-Ken.jpg|Special Episode - Halloween 2012 Illustration-Episode JapanExpo-Ken.jpg|Special Episode - Japan Expo 2013 Illustration-Special Halloween2013-Ken.jpg|Event - Halloween 2013 Illustration-Event Christmas2013-All.jpg|Event - Christmas 2013 Illustration-Event Christmas2014-All.jpg|Event - Christmas 2014 Illustration-Event Halloween2015-All.jpg|Event - Halloween 2015 Updated Appearence Ken is one of the few characters not to get an actual re-draw of their character. Ken's "Blush" Sprite was re-lined in early 2012 to give him a more "natural" look and has a bigger mouth like his Heart eyes and Sad look, but that is about it for old Ken. (See images Ken 4 and Ken 5 in the slideshow) Many do, however, consider his transformation into "Kentin" a redraw of his character. In 2016 Kentin's sprite was updated to it's current form. Ken 2010 Ken 1.png Ken 2.png ken 3.png Ken 4.png Ken 5.png Kentin 2012 Kentin normal.png Kentin-worried.png Kentin happy.png Kentin-mad.png Kentin 5.png Kentin 6.png Kentin-joyful blush.png Kentin-joyful.png Kentin 9.png kentin hunter 1.png kentin hunter 2.png kentin hunter 3.png kentin armin dragon.png kentin rabbit 1.png kentin rabbit 2.png kentin rabbit 3.png kentin rabbit 4.png Kentin-LabCoat_1.png Kentin-LabCoat_2.png Kentin-LabCoat_3.png Kentin-LabCoat_4.png Kentin-LabCoat_5.png Kentin-LabCoat_6.png Kentin-LabCoat_7.png Kentin-LabCoat_8.png Kentin-LabCoat_9.png Kentin-LabCoat_10.png Kentin_Glasses 1.png Kentin_Glasses 2.png Kentin_Glasses 3.png Kentin_Glasses 4.png Kentin_Glasses 5.png Manga Illustration-Manga Vol3-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol4-Kentin.jpg KENTIN - Copy.jpg Trivia *Ken, too, was renamed in the Japanese version — to Fran/François.as seen on the Japanese 'Boys' section *If you joined Amour Sucré, -old- Ken will send you emails from time to time asking you to come back and meet all the other new guys in the game. See Emails. *Unlike the other team shirts for the guys that were made, the team Kentin shirt was created in an official Amour Sucre contest. Emails from Ken Sometimes, if you are registered with Amour Sucré and have not logged in for a while, Ken will send you emails reminding and requesting for you to come back to the site. He even offers you PA and $ as well as advice if you are stuck in the game. These featured emails from Ken seems to have started February 6th, 2014. ____________ Subject: Puku, the boys are waiting on Amour Sucré! "Hello Puku Puku you probably already know Nathaniel and Castiel, but have you met the other boys in the school? Come and discover them on Amour Sucré! If you need help, do not hesitate to consult the FAQ or forum Soon on Amour-Sucré. Ken" ______________ Subject: Puku, we are waiting! "Hello Puku Puku come back to Sweet Amoris and pursue your story with us all! Come back soon on Amour Sucré! If you need help, do not hesitate to consult the FAQ or forum To help you, we offer you 30 PA and $30 See you soon on Amour-Sucré. Ken" ____________ Subject: Your story is just beginning on Amour Sucré! "Hello Puku You did not come to Sweet Amoris for a few days! You already missed the high school boys! Come back soon! If you need help, do not hesitate to consult the FAQ or forum To help you, we offer you 30 PA and $30 See you soon on Amour-Sucré. Ken " ____________ Subject: Puku, It's been a while, I don't see you anymore (?) "Hello Puku Puku you have not come about Amour Sucré for several days. Yet, there was some news that should interest you! Come discover, find your friends and boys at Sweet Amoris. They are all waiting for you! To help you, we offer you 30 PA and $30 See you soon on Amour-Sucré. Ken" Page Notice Note: This page is moderated by Puku6 This page is temporarily protected as there have been inaccurate and trolling edits in the past. References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Category:Dateable